Facing My Demons
by Galaxy14
Summary: Alec goes out for a routine demon hunt and plans on coming back just as he always has. But will that be the case when there were more demons than expected? (sorry, my summaries are horrible but I assure you, it will be a good story. Of course it will be, because there's Malec.) Rated T for regular Shadowhunter violence
1. Chapter 1: Until Death

_**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first attempt at a TMI fanfic and I'm really hoping you guys like it. This chapter is a bit short, but I plan on making this story a bit longer with adding more chapters based on the reviews and how many of you read this. So, I hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for reading this.**_

* * *

"Magnus, it's only a routine demon-hunt. I go on them all the time," Alec says as he feels Magnus' breath against his neck. He could feel the worry pulsating off of him, blue sparks of worry.

"But I don't want you to go. Something could happen and I'd have to come and save your life again like what happened with Abbadon. Remember?" Magnus states then wraps his arms around Alec's torso. His neon pink glittered face was tinted with sadness to see his Shadowhunter go. Every time his blue-eyed boy walked through his door battered and bruised from the most recent hunt, another piece of his heart broke off. But he knew he couldn't prevent the Shadowhunter from doing what he was born to do. Protect his family and kill demons.

"Don't worry, Mags, I'll be right back. Like always," Alec replies then offers a smile before giving him a quick kiss and walking out into the New York city scape wearing his usual black clothes which only made his unnatural blue eyes bluer.

~X...x...X~

The dark streets of New York were quiet, unlike other nights where people were shouting and almost running you over. But as soon as I got to the subway station, a text from Magnus came through with a sparkly sounding ringtone.

_Where are you, babe?_

Already worrying, typical Magnus. But he seemed even more worried about this time. It wasn't like I was off to fight a Greater Demon again.

_On the subway. And I thought you agreed to not call me "babe"._

There were a few more exchanges between us and the final being _"call me as soon as you're done. No matter what time it is."_ That alone made me smile; sometimes I liked not being the one who had to be protective. After a short while, I got off the train and took just a short walk to the Institute where I was greeted by Church. He led me to the library where Robert, Jace and Isabelle were discussing battle strategies.

Izzy flashed one of her award winning smiles as I came into the room. She was probably wondering where I had been these past few weeks since I'd been sleeping at Magnus' apartment. But Jace only looked over for a fleeting moment before beginning to talk to Robert again; who didn't even bother to acknowledge my existence.

I stood by the end of the table closest to the door quietly while listening to their strategies. Ravener demons had overrun a certain portion of upper Manhattan, but there were also a few Ahiab demon sightings. But we didn't know for sure, there were only faint traces from victims. Being the Shadowhunters we are though, we got up and got our weapons before heading straight out to fight. We were all marked with fresh runes like strength, agility and stamina to fight.

~X...x...X~

Once we got to the area, we drew our weapons. Jace with his angel blades, Izzy with her whip and me with my bow, a few throwing knives stuck in my pockets if I had need of them. We saw the Raveners come out of the darkness of the alley first. I raised my bow and fired off an arrow or two to kill the first before Jace and Izzy swung into battle. The first wave was killed in less than five minutes and we had little time to rest before the next came. I hung back and shot arrows at oncoming Raveners as Izzy and Jace slashed and sliced them down if they got too close.

Izzy was as graceful as ever wielding her whip, dark hair flinging side to side in her ponytail as she turned quickly to snatch a demon out of the air with the whip. Jace lept from demon to demon, a ghost of a smile on his lips from the thrill of the fight. He always thought these were just the best things in the world. But not for me, I always had to look out for him and Izzy if (for some unknown reason) a demon snuck past their vision. But as the battle continued, thankfully, that was not the case. The flow of Raveners slowly dwindled and we were all breathing pretty heavily. My _parabatai_ turned to give me a smile as he always did in these skirmishes, but it faded quickly. His gaze slid from my face to the space over my shoulder and I saw him go rigid for a moment before springing into action. But time slowed as I saw the shadow of an Ahiab demon loom from behind me. I barely had time to turn before it knocked me to the ground with its scaled hand, depriving me of air for an innumerable amount of seconds.

It slithered its huge lizard-like body over me and hissed, flicking its disgusting ichor coated tongue out to taste the air before me. The demons tusks also dripped with ichor which made sizzling sounds as it fell to my clothing and burned at the points where it dropped onto my bare skin. As quick as lightning, its scorpion-like tail whipped down to stab into my abdomen while its front claws scraped across my chest. I figured time had actually slowed by now, I could still hear faint yells from Jace and Izzy. But I had just realized I still had an arrow in my hand, my bow had been lost some time when I had been knocked to the ground.

With the most strength I could muster, I rolled to the side and jabbed my arrow up and through the demons lower jaw. Causing it to howl in pain and rear off of me. My siblings were on top of the thing as it howled, slicing and cutting it to oblivion as I collapsed back onto the pavement, blood pooling around my chest. Quickly though, I felt hands on me and the burn of a stele carving what was most likely an iratze into my skin. Voices were far off now and I had no idea where I was. Faces blurred and finally, darkness pulled me under.


	2. Chapter 2: Straight From Hell

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read chapter one (especially CrimsonWaters, Gemwing & NeverTickleASleepingDragon555 for the reviews and favorites). I hope to update this story every week, but if not, I'll hope there's at least one every month. This is probably the only time I will also have two chapters in one day, but here you go guys. Thanks again and here's the second installment to Facing My Demons.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI (Cassandra Claire does) and I do not own Star Wars (Disney does… ick). I don't really own anything in this story. So don't sue me.**_

* * *

I started to get worried when Alec didn't come home after a few hours. And expressing my worry caused me to call like an annoying boyfriend a few times, each time there was no answer. Maybe he was still clearing up those last few demons on the way back to the Institute? Either way, I was still worried and I would be until he called back or showed up at my door. And I couldn't wait for my blue-eyed Shadowhunter to come back so I could throw my arms around his shoulders and hug him close; telling him I was so glad he was back. I was planning on making him watch the Star Wars movies while we cuddled on the couch, forcing Chairman Meow onto the floor or on the top of the couch behind our heads. Maybe I should clean? Get some of the sparkles out of the couch cushions, because I knew Alec hated it when his gloomy black gear was covered in green, pink or orange sparkles whenever he decided to sit next to me. With a snap of my fingers and a shower of blue sparks, most of the living room was cleaned up. With a smile, I turned to walk to the kitchen. The light filtering through the windows told me it was almost morning now. Shouldn't he be back? Maybe I should call—

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and my smile grew, I knew my blue-eyed Shadowhunter was home. But he must've lost his key (like always) on the hunt. I sauntered over to the front door and put on my best smile for my Shadowhunter before opening the door. I spoke before the door was even halfway open, "good morning, Alexander. How was the—"

The muffled sounds of crying stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked down and saw Alexander's younger sister, Isabelle, instead of my blue-eyed boy. Her usual "I'm-too-good-for-you" attitude had been abandoned somewhere and in its place was just a sixteen year old girl who looked like she had witnessed someone killing her favorite pet. "Isabelle, what's wrong?"

She removed her hand from her mouth, which had been muffling her sobs, and spoke quietly. "Alec, h-he got hurt. Jace said he—Jace told me he was dead. He felt it because of the _parabatai_ rune." A new waterfall had been accessed now because tears fell freely from her eyes down to the floor as I led her inside. Time seemed to slow as I began to comprehend the words she had just said. Alec could _not_ be dead. He said he would come back and that it was just a regular demon hunt. Shadowhunters did these things all the time and they couldn't possibly die from just one of these small, trivial things. They were strong and powerful, runes even helped them to get stronger. This wasn't possible. But why else would Isabelle be acting like this? Maybe I was just imagining her here, she was back at the Institute and I was just worrying too much.

~X...x...X~

_Isabelle raced over to her brothers body and knelt down, lifting his head gently to set it in her lap. She spoke softly to his prone form between shouts for Jace to get over here. Jace was as white as a sheet and had a hand over the _parabatai_ rune on his shoulder. The rune was already beginning to fade from its pitch black, confident form to a silver outline on a flesh colored background._

_"Jace! Come help me!" Izzy screamed, her voice so full of pain that it jerked him into motion. He rushed to his blood brother and started to draw iratze's near the gashes and other wounds. But the runes faded like ripples on water, demon poison. Blood pooled around the eighteen year old and soon the boys' heart stopped beating._

_There were tears from both of the living Shadowhunters. They carried their brothers' corpse back to the Institute only to be greeted by their father. Robert's smile soon faded as he saw his eldest son. A frown scrunched up his face, casting the illusion that he had aged a decade or so. "Alec?" He said quietly. That was the first time either Jace or Isabelle had heard Robert's concern for their brother since he had told them about his preferences._

_Jace shook his head then headed up to the infirmary. Knowing full well that wasn't a place for a dead body. But no one wanted to believe Alec was dead._

_Isabelle stood in the foyer, glaring at her father. Her voice was a few octaves higher now and much shakier. "Now you _can't ever_ apologize to him! He died thinking you hated him!"_

_Robert just stood there; his aged appearance would've made anyone worry. But not his daughter who looked so much like Maryse. She turned on her heel and headed straight out the front door before he had time to reply. That would be the last time Isabelle would set foot in the Institute for a long time. And he didn't go after her._

~X...x...X~

"It was just like Abbadon all over again," Izzy sobbed into Magnus' shoulder as he hugged her close. In all truth, they were both crying and their tears already could've filled Magnus' apartment to the brim.

Magnus only nodded, his glitter-stained cheeks were still slick with tears. But he still hadn't come to terms with this. He knew Shadowhunters died young, but Alexander was only eighteen. He had known so many other Shadowhunters and loved of his who had died, but this was by far the worst. Maybe he had been lying to himself all these years. The first time a love died was _not_ the worst. This time felt like Magnus' heart had shattered and there was no possible way to pick up all the pieces now. He felt like magicking away all his sparkles, he didn't feel like he sparkled anymore. And that had not happened in all the eight centuries he had been alive. He felt as if his apartment needed to be gutted and redecorated in only white. The Shadowhunters customary mourning colors.

"Maybe, just maybe he'll come back. He couldn't have died," Isabelle mutters then shakes her head. Her tone was wistful, like she was only in a dream. I have to admit, I felt like this was a dream too. But dreams were for the dead, not for the living.

"We'll find our way through this," I reply quietly. Only to be answered by more heart wrenching sobs from Alec's sister. I had never seen a Shadowhunter like this, surely the world was ending. After all these years, the world finally was ending.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens Next?

_**A/N: Big thanks to all the readers and followers (two specific being AveaFaun & SwanQueen4055). This has literally been my biggest story read in my almost 3 year history on . So again, I give my love to all of you. **_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own TMI (Cassandra Claire does). I don't really own anything in this story. So don't sue me.**_

_**Summary: Alec died in a routine demon hunt and now Magnus and the rest of the Lightwood family have been forced to live without him for a number of years. For Magnus, time always goes on and sometimes one loses track of time. (And this chapter/whole story contains spoilers if you haven't read the whole series. Just sayin')**_

* * *

_100 years in the future._

I can't believe it's been a whole damn century since that one day. That day when a once beautiful Shadowhunter girl came to my door crying her eyes out to me saying that her brother was dead. 2108 was a weird year, as always, there was new technology but nothing significant like there had been in previous years. The demon raids had been put to a stop in the past fifty years and I had watched many of the Shadowhunters I grew close to die. Jace and Clarissa had plenty of little children before Jace died in the final battle in London to close the passageway of demons through dimensions in that section of the earth. I was there actually, when he died. He truly went down like a warrior, just like what my Alexander would've done. He dove in front of Clarissa to save her from a demon that had slipped past their guard. Jace died in Clary's arms with a smile on his face as he confessed his love to her for the last time. _Ave atque vale, Jace Herondale. _My magic wasn't enough to heal him in the end, but he told me it was okay. He said that he knew I was still grieving over his _parabatai_. Which I was. I still hadn't moved out of that outdated little New York apartment because Alec's things were still there. They were still in the same spots he left them in, his toothbrush still lying beside the sink and clothes strewn about the corners of the bedroom.

I even still had a descendant of Chairman Meow. Each of them was named after their predecessor so the little guy right now was named Chairman Meow the VII. I do realize that the name is horrible to put upon a cat and I should be more creative, but he also reminds me of my time with Alexander.

Clarissa died only a few years ago of old age. She had escaped death so many times and lived to be ninety-something. Isabelle on the other hand, was not seen again after she left my humble abode. The Clave accused me of murdering her or at least of an assisted suicide because of her brother. Either way, times had changed and there were only scattered demon strikes now and there were plenty Shadowhunters, in fact, there were probably more than ever in their history. Not many were dying from attacks. Too bad my blue-eyed boy couldn't live in this time period.

Anyway, time had passed, people and cultures changed and as usual, I did not. In the last decade or two, I regained my love for sparkles and glitter. So once again, my apartment was covered in neon's and other bright colored glitter like a bomb had gone off. Only two rooms were kept glitter-less and that would be the bedroom and the bathroom. They were kept in monochromatic colors that Alec had always liked so that was the way they were to be kept.

Frequently I ventured out into the cityscape, mostly for jobs and other necessities that I couldn't just magic into my living space. Walks in the park were infrequent but they helped on particularly bad days when nothing else could. Today was one of those bad days; it was the anniversary of the day Alexander died. I got a coffee from one of the only good places in New York and headed outside even though it was mildly cold. My black jacket, canary yellow skinny jeans and purple glittery scarf kept me warm even with the wind chill. Steam rose up from the little holes in the top of my coffee, bringing it up to my lips, I sipped the piping hot liquid and as it slid down my throat it warmed my whole body. As I turned the corner, I almost collided with a monotony of colors. All blacks and pale, almost white, skin. The cup of coffee slipped from my hands and the top came undone as it collided with the concrete path below our feet. Both of us said sorry at the same time and bent down to pick up the cup with no contents inside.

"Jinx and I think you owe me another coffee," I say quietly as I straighten up and flatten out any wrinkles on my jacket. When the boy stood he was a good five or six inches shorter than me and had a mop of dark hair that almost covered his wonderfully blue eyes. My heart skipped a few beats, I was sure of it. The boy standing just a few feet away was my blue-eyed Shadowhunter. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear him until he almost shoved the empty coffee cup into my hand.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me? I said I would buy you another coffee," the Alec look-alike said to me. Even his voice was the same, Lilith, I was going insane. But I was so happy at the same time. My Shadowhunter was back!

"Can you tell me what your name is?" I ask so bluntly I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Um, Gideon, why?"

So he wasn't _exactly_ my Shadowhunter, but it was still him. That was one of his ancestors' names; in fact, it was Alexander's middle name. That one Shadowhunter who was in London with the Will Herondale; Jem, I think his name was, he was right. _Souls that have been with each other before were attracted to each other. They always find their way back to each other. _I couldn't hold back my joy any longer and I launched at him, pulling him into what could've been a bone-crushing hug for any normal human. "Oh, I missed you so much Alexander. I really thought I'd never see you again."

The Alec look-alike went rigid and didn't move or try to push me away, maybe that was a good sign. Maybe he remembered our love. Or he was in shock, Lilith; if he didn't remember then he'd be so confused right now. He wouldn't even recognize me. My Shadowhunter _would not recognize me_. I promptly burst into tears as my mind comprehended those thoughts. I felt hands on my chest pushing me back gently then I saw those sea-blue orbs looking up at me, worry clouding them. "Are you okay?" he asked in Alec's voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. You just look like someone I used to know."

"You do look familiar, but no one I would recognize," Gideon replies then shakes his head. A shout rose up from down the path where Gideon had come from. Three figures were all dressed in black and huddled in a group waving frantically and calling his name. One was blonde while the other two had dark hair like Al—I mean Gideon. It was the whole twenty-first century Lightwood family; Jace, Isabelle and Max.

Gideon shouting back at them shook me out of my reverie, my golden/green cat eyes drifted back to him and I smiled. "Who are your friends over there?"

He looked back at me and sighed, "You're pretty nosy for a stranger. They're my siblings; Owen, Sophia and Joseph." My eyes lit with a spark of amusement, their middle names. Except for Jace of course, Owen was William Herondale's middle name, the other boy with the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Such wonderful names, none more wondrous than yours though, Gideon. Can you do me a favor once you get home?" I ask, my eyes still shining with the happiness that had been gone for a century.

A frown crossed his features, but he gave a small shrug. His blue eyes were lit with curiosity but they were not quite trusting yet, "sure."

Blue sparks formed at my fingertips and a small piece of paper appeared in my open hand. I took his and pressed the paper into the palm of his hand before closing his fingers over the top of it. "Call me."

* * *

_**A/N: So, how is everyone liking it so far? I know this is the biggest jump in plot probably **_**ever _but it does make sense (to me anyway). Reviews are always welcome and aspiring authors love them. Ideas are also welcome. Again, thanks so much for reading and I hope to have another chapter up soon._**


	4. Chapter 4: Real or Fantasy?

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't posted this chapter. I wrote most of it last week then got caught up in my college applications. (woohoo for early decisions ._.) So this chapter is a bit short but it was made for just a bit of a filler. I don't exactly have many ideas for what happens next, maybe you awesome readers have some opinions? Anyway, this chapter contains a flashback to when Alec was alive.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**_I do not own TMI (Cassandra Claire does). I don't really own anything in this story except for the situations the characters find themselves in. So don't sue me._**

**_And thank you to all the new favoriters and followers for this story. Love you guys._**

* * *

I couldn't believe that my blue-eyed Shadowhunter was actually back. Reincarnation or not, he was back and he _would _be mine again. I wouldn't dare to even let him out of my sight this time. Although I was back at my apartment and he wasn't, I could still see him. Using the shallow pool of water that had gathered on a spherical plate, I used a scrying spell to keep my eye on him. All he had done so far was go back to the Institute and talk with the Jace and Izzy look-alikes.

Even their parents seemed the same, but no one could ever rival Maryse's anger and strict manner. So I was glad for that. I was also glad that they were all together. My gold/green cat eyes narrows though when they were walking home. Lately, there had been scattered demon and rouge vampire attacks. When Owen dispatched the demon on a few swipes, I was relieved. My Shadowhunter and his two siblings didn't even have to move a muscle. I guess those Herondale's are good for something.

While scrying, the Chairman came up in all his hamster sized glory and curled up in my lap which prevented me from moving at all. And I knew that when he curled up for his nap, he stayed there for quite some time. Waking the Chairman was bad luck for at least the day and I couldn't bear to have bad luck on a day like this. My bedazzled phone was waiting beside me on the highest volume for him to call and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to hear his voice again, even though he wouldn't remember, I would. I would remember every moment I spent with Alexander all those years ago. I just couldn't wait.

~X...x...X~

I was still up around three in the morning; my magic had left me drained even though it was such a simple spell. Using simple spells for an extended amount of time was just like using a powerful spell in just two seconds. Chairman Meow had woken up and sauntered away hours ago and I finally decided that it was time to rest.

I picked up my phone and headed to our room (ours meaning mine and Alec's) only to find the Chairman curled up in a ball on Alec's side of the bed. I really wished he wouldn't do that because every time he lay there, his scent replaced Alec's. I snapped my fingers and my bright clothes were replaced by equally bright pajamas. I did a face plant into the sheets and huffed out a breath before closing my eyes. Hoping he would call soon.

~X...x...X~

_ It was then that I realized that I loved the blue-eyed black-haired Shadowhunter. We were walking hand in hand through Central Park for the third or fourth time this month. Our breaths were like white fire blown out in front of our mouths. And the only warmth for miles around was from the boy next to me. For once in the many centuries I have been alive, I felt like I was in the center of the universe with Alexander. I could hear the soft rumble of his voice coming from beside me but I wasn't exactly listening to what he was saying, just the pitch and smoothness of his voice. Words rolled off his tongue as he recounted a tale of when Jace and Isabelle were both not paying attention and he had to _yet again _save them from a dangerous demon._

_ He was quite literally my knight in shining armor. Isn't this what love feels like? Love makes you feel invincible at times. But I had not felt this way with any of the others I had been with. And in that moment I wanted to stay forever. The city lights shone dimly through the treetops and the distant honking of taxi cabs could just barely be heard. Even though the stars were blocked out by the city scape, I could just imagine them smiling down upon us. The moon's light was still somewhat visible from above but—_

_ "Are you even listening to me, Magnus?" asked Alec who had jabbed my arm lightly. He looked angry but his eyes told a different story._

_ "Oh, yes. You were saying something about your brother and sister."_

_ "That was five minutes ago. I was asking where you wanted to go for our next date," Alec replied with a short laugh. His laugh was the most wonderful thing in the world and I wish he wasn't so serious and did it more often. "But I suppose we should just worry about what's going on now."_

_ "Right. And next time, I will pick where we go. You picked tonight's and it was lovely, but I have an even better place in mind for next time."_

_ I was rewarded with a smile and a quiet _'I can't wait' _before I felt his lips on mine. The world stopped for a minute and that was all I needed. A minute can be an eternity with someone you love. But my plans for our next date were cut short when Alec went on that "routine" demon hunt with his family that one night._

~X...x...X~

What felt like an eternity was only a few hours until morning came. I woke to a shrill ringing from my phone and a car named Chairman Meow curled in a ball on my chest. Quickly, I sat up and grabbed my phone, smiling as I picked up. "Hello, the Magnificent Magnus Bane speaking."

The voice on the other end was music to my ears. Gideon sounded just a little nervous, if not confused. "So that's who you are. Um, you ran into me yesterday in the park. It sounded like you knew me."

"I know who you are, Shadowhunter. And it would be amazing if you could come see me so I could explain to you."

There was a pause, but then I heard a small sigh. "Where do you live?"

Victory. I would finally have my Shadowhunter back. And I would be able to tell him what we did and he would remember. Fortune has shined upon me today and I couldn't wait.


End file.
